User talk:Gray Pea Shooter
Yo mannng Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Expansions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord Opeth (talk) 13:30, August 16, 2014 (UTC) IDK, havent really seen the new DLC. does it look good? Hugphoenix (talk) 17:29, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow looks awesome and promising. Excellent replacement voice actor too. I actually replaced my dude's P2C sound file with my AWP file because those new lines did not sound at all like rick. So sad that he left. Hugphoenix (talk) 18:02, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Have you played AMN mod? http://runningwithscissors.com/main/?topic=808.0 Hugphoenix (talk) 18:20, August 22, 2014 (UTC) no, AMN, thats what the creator calls it i guess after his nickname. Its a pretty fun mod that lets you play around with meshes and gives you some funny/fun/disturbing weapons/realtime editing tools such as a model scaling baton, a possession baton, (yes, you can play as a bystander!), you can control animals, you can summon neutral people and animals. Its only for postal 2 STP tho, no AW, awp, or p2c Hugphoenix (talk) 18:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I dont think there are any admins here, no I put in for adoption of this wiki just FYI. As for achievments, I'm not sure if i like the idea of just having a pure spoiler/walkthrough for the game, you know? And there is already a support post on Steam. The only one I haven't managed to get is the in-game linux one. I don't have linux on my machine, and when i tried it on emulated linux, the game just looked like postal2 before STP without achievements. If you think we should I wouldn't mind, just again, the whole thing about walkthrough, etc. Same with cheats, although i think i lean more towards making a cheat page. Also, i suck at original postal lol. Hugphoenix (talk) 00:16, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah listing sounds cool. I did mention on a few pages about achievments, such as pissing in your own mouth, and idr if i or someone else mentioned the donut one. go for it. i wanna make an AMN mod page.Hugphoenix (talk) 01:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC) yea i saw opeth is, but hes not really on...Hugphoenix (talk) 01:06, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinkin separate the cheats page... Seems like a lot of clutter, and this way people could find the cheats easier. Hugphoenix (talk) 05:29, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Gonna have to check out shovel flight :O Hugphoenix (talk) 00:56, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah lol. thats so game breaking xD Hugphoenix (talk) 05:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC) not on POSTAL/Impossible lol Hugphoenix (talk) 15:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) p2c is def harder vs awp, worse weapons, i beat awp Hardest in like 4-4.5 hours vs 7 for p2c (in-game time of course) Hugphoenix (talk) 16:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) lol, there's luck involved too. U should watch the existing speedruns on the internet, and learn from them (separate p2stp, and AW). Once you get a melee weapon the game gets somewhat easy. You can get a bat on monday i think where the hell dogs are (just use fire to have them not attack you), and then a machete on tuesday or wednesday at the bank area, across the pipes for sale place. Monday will probably be one of the hardest obstacles, as well as the beginning of the brewery, and then the military base after you get arrested. Although p2c is more forgiving, since it gives you your weapons back. Hugphoenix (talk) 03:48, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh also the original shotgun helps A LOT Hugphoenix (talk) 03:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Also it helps a lot to turn down bystander population to less than 5 that way random people wont be attacking you Hugphoenix (talk) 03:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) if youre going for POSTAL, then shotgun...? isnt as necessary. However i must insist on getting it if you go on Impossible mode, as it does pach more power, but only at point blank range (can kill cops instantly) unless you do get a double barrel somewhere? idk good locations for it on non-enhanced mode. But yeah, double is more powerful. Also, buy health pipes on wednesday when you have the gimp suit on; preferably from the seller by your house. for some reason he sells em $200 on wednesday. Makes thurs/fri much easier Hugphoenix (talk) 15:51, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Even if you get to the shotgun...?'s location on monday it isnt there btw. I found a way to and i was so sad when it wasnt there :( Do you know any good DBshotgun locations? on mon/tue Hugphoenix (talk) 15:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh btw, you can skip most of AW's movie-cutscenes (dude in hospital, cancelled pigeon mission) by going fullscreen and then alt-tab. This also works for some in-game Cutscenes too. Hugphoenix (talk) 16:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) nvm no bat by the hell dogs on monday, although that rocket launcher can be handy. im gonna check in the mall if theres anything useful Hugphoenix (talk) 17:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, Axe from the zombie in the graveyard on monday... Hugphoenix (talk) 18:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC) After deep exploration, nothing really useful is available on monday. I even got into the parcel center. The only thing worth going out of your way for is the Axe.Hugphoenix (talk) 19:20, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Original is available starting tuesday, and sawed-off is wednesday. In enhanced mode, sawedoff is available on monday too. Hugphoenix (talk) 20:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC)